1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical transceiver modules and, particularly, to a gluing method for assembling an optical transceiver module.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical optical transceiver module includes a lens barrel and a lens received in the lens barrel. The lens includes a top surface, a side surface adhering to an inner surface of the lens barrel, and a plurality of micro-lenses protruding from the top surface. Each micro-lens is coupled with a photoelectric converter. The top surface aligns with an end surface of the lens barrel. Glue is dropped into a gap between the side surface of the lens and the inner surface of the lens barrel to combine the lens and the lens barrel. However, the glue may spatter onto the micro lenses, which can influence the optical properties of the micro-lenses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gluing method, which can overcome the limitations described above.